Unusual Changes At The Usual Time
by D0CMUdKip2
Summary: "Mordecai woke up first. He went to rub his eyes but felt something was different about his hands. It wasn't his soft skin, instead, it felt light and feathery rather. He looked at them to see they've changed. His whole arm was feathery, both of them actually. Mordecai muffled a scream. He didn't want his best friend to see him like this. Not yet." ON HIATUS
1. Change

**A/N: Welcome everyone that decided to read this very unusual story. Anyway, consider this a _half human _fic. You will find out very soon what I mean by this. Anyway, I'll cut this short by saying this is just some random idea that popped into my head at some point. Enjoy this and Review!**

* * *

A tall man brushed his blue hair out of his eyes. His smaller companion leaned on the tree behind him. It was a windy day and wierd things were blowing through the air. A sparkling dust blew past the duo in the park. Much of it landed on the blue haired one's neck and a small amount hit the shorter.

"Come on Rigby, let's get back to work before Benson flips out." The taller said to his friend.

"Whyyy?"

"Dude we're almost done anyways. We should just finish so we can go to the coffee shop or something."

"Augh! Fine." The two picked up a couple rakes and began to rake the leaves still on the ground into small piles. It took the two nearly a half hour to finish the small amount of leaves on the ground.

"Finally! Mordecai, wanna go play video games now?" The smaller friend asked.

"Yeah." The taller replied. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you feel like something bit you?"

"No, why?"

"It felt like something bit me before we started raking."

"Want me to check?"

"No dude, it's fine."

The two began walking to the park's house, and surprisingly, their red-haired boss didn't see them. Once they got inside they jumped onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV and game console. For a while the two played and argued about if Mordecai was playing fair or not. Of course, the arguments weren't one-sided. Rigby would occasionally punch Mordecai in the arm. His punches were very weak and the taller would just punch him right back. It went on for a few hours and when they did decide to stop, it was already moonlight outside. They ate something before they headed upstairs.

Rigby just threw himself onto his trampoline, letting himself bounce on it. Mordecai just went right under his sheets. They had a small conversation before they really did settle in for the night.

* * *

Mordecai woke up first. He went to rub his eyes but felt something was different about his hands. It wasn't his soft skin, instead, it felt light and feathery rather. He looked at them to see they've changed. His whole arm was feathery, both of them actually. Mordecai muffled a scream. He didn't want his best friend to see him like this. Not yet.

Mordecai ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He locked the door and examined his arms further. His black rings were gone, replaced by black rings on the feathers near his finger tips. Then he noticed something that he should've noticed at first but was too caught up in his arms. He muffled another scream as he realized he now had a beak. He looked at himself in the mirror. All of his piercings and jewelry vanished, replaced by something similar on the feathers. Instead of hair, blue feathers that matched the rest of the feathers on his body stood in a natural upright position. Then he realized it.

He was a bird.

Mordecai never took the expression "free as a bird" literally. Now he could. He started panting. He was scared now. He knew he couldn't show himself in public without being ridiculed and possibly beat up. He was scared about what his best friend might say about him. Then someone talked.

"Mordecai? Are you in there?" Rigby asked. He was in the hallway outside of the bathroom waiting with a towel.

"Y... Yeah." The bird replied. Rigby not knowing about anything about it.

"Well what are you doing in there, dude? It doesn't sound like anything."

"Oh, it's... it's something." Mordecai started to find every bit of courage he had. He knew if he didn't come out Benson would just get Skips to open the door. Mordecai quickly opened the door and dragged Rigby in.

"Woah Mordecai, what's-. What did you to Mordecai!?" Rigby yelled noticing an unusual bird instead of his friend. He put his wing up to Rigby's mouth and made a shushing motion.

"Rigby shut up. It's me, Mordecai." The bird told the still scared man.

"No. You're not Mordecai. He's not a bird."

"Well things change. I'm Mordecai, Rigby."

"Then prove that you're him."

"Fine, wanna play punchies?"

"No! Okay, but I still don't trust you." Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. He immediately pulled back because of a sharp pain that shot through his wing as it made contact. "Ow. Okay okay. But what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to go get Skips?"

"No, this is between me and you. We have to find somewhere else to live."

"Why?"

"Rigby just look at me. I don't think they want a blue bird working at a park. We just need to find somewhere to lay low for a while. It might pass."

"Okaay. I'll go ask Benson then."

"I'll be in our room." Mordecai peeked out the door to see if Pops or Benson was there. They weren't. Mordecai ran across the hall and into the room he shared with Rigby. Rigby went downstairs to see if Benson was already there. Mordecai started dressing to hide himself. There was one problem. His beak stuck out past the hood of his hoodie. He tried everything that didn't involve harm to try to fit his beak into the hood. Nothing worked.

Meanwhile, Rigby was downstairs still shaken by what his best friend now was. The short man ran into the kitchen and found his boss waiting at the table.

"Rigby do you know what time it is?! And where's Mordecai?" Benson asked.

"I don't know what time it is and I think Mordecai is sick. Can we move out for a while?" Rigby asked in reply.

"Sick meaning what? And why would you slackers want to move out?"

"Like really sick! We don't want anyone else getting sick too, do we?"

"If he's that sick why don't we just take him to the hospital?"

"I don't think this is something a hospital can fix."

"Then take him to Skips."

"He doesn't want to go to Skips. Look, can you help us find somewhere to live?"

They heard the front door slam, but no one came in. Mordecai ran behind the house and hid. He curled up and put his beak between his legs to hide himself. He cried softly knowing his whole life changed in one night and he had no idea what to do now.

Rigby continued his argument with Benson in the kitchen.

"Why doesn't he want to go to Skips?" The agitated boss asked.

"Because he doesn't want to go to Skips. Now can you help us or not?" Rigby nearly yelled the last sentence. Small sobs were heard outside. Both of them noticed it.

"Is that Mordecai crying?" Benson asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like him, but he never cries. Other than that movie."

Benson got up and tried to follow the sounds of the sobs. They were right outside the back. He walked out the back door and looked around. Mordecai wasn't anywhere to be found. But the sounds were close. Rigby pulled him back in before he got too close and found out about his friend.

"I thought you said he was sick."

"He is sick!"

"It sounds a lot more like he's taking a rejection badly.."

"I think he might as well have." Rigby smirked. Mordecai slammed the door open walked over and punched Rigby in the arm. Mordecai still wasn't used to his now weaker wing and pulled back at contact. Mordecai ran up the stairs and into his room.

Benson didn't notice anything wrong with Mordecai. Even if his feathery fist was exposed for a second.

"What're you guys trying to pull? He seems fine." Benson asked.

"Trust me, Benson. He's far from fine."

"I think you're lying unless you're willing to make him prove it."

"This probably isn't something he wants to do."

"You know what? I don't care. I don't know why I'm arguing with you about this. I'm going up there and asking him." Benson got up and started to walk towards the stairs. Rigby got up and walked after him.

"No, Benson." Rigby said to his boss.

"No Rigby. You're not stopping me." Benson continued up the stairs. Rigby ran up past him and went into his room.

"Dude, Benson's coming up here!" The short man said to the clothed bird on the floor in the far side of the room.

"Tell him to go away."

"I don't think he's going to unless he finds something wrong with you." After Rigby said that, Benson knocked on the door.

"Mordecai! Get out here now!" Benson yelled into the door.

"Go away, Benson." Mordecai said back.

"Get out here or YOU'RE FIRED!" The boss snapped back.

"Rigby, just open the door. Don't let him in." Rigby walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Mordecai curled up and stuck his beak between his legs and hands into his pockets. Benson had an irritated look when Rigby opened the door.

"Mordecai, what's wrong with you? I'm not letting you guys live on your own without knowing whats wrong." Benson calmed down when he saw the curled up figure in the corner. He tried to walk in, but Rigby stepped into his path.

"There's a lot wrong with me right now. Can you just find somewhere for us to live near the park."

"Not until I know what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I'm your boss, Mordecai. I need to know what's wrong with you."

"Benson, I don't want to talk about it. Can't I just have privacy for once?"

"I'm not going to let you two move out unless I know what's going on."

"Fine. I've...changed. And really changed."

"Like, personality? Or are you two... together?"

"No, not personality, and I'm not dating Rigby. It's like, I guess a physical change."

"What do you mean physical?"

"Visible changes, Benson."

"Why don't you just show me then?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Lay off, Benson." Rigby chimed in to protect his best friend.

"I don't see anything really wrong with him. Well, other than that he's curled up in the corner."

"Benson, can you just find us a place near the park for us to live for a while?" Mordecai asked. The bird started to shift uncomfortably. Having his beak between his legs was starting to get to him when he talked.

"Fine. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"When you two get back from moving in I want you to go see Skips if Rigby's actually right about not being able to go to a hospital for this."

"I dunno."

"Yes we'll do it." Rigby said without hesitation.

"Alright. You two stay here while I find somewhere. You two should start packing." Benson said and walked to his office. Rigby shut the door and Mordecai got up and punched him the arm. The same pain went through his wing and he pulled back and rubbed his wing. Rigby took the pain and saw his friend was hurting himself as well.

"Why do you keep pulling back after you punch me?" Rigby asked worryingly.

"I guess I'm not used to my wings yet." Mordecai answered. "Let's start packing up, dude."

The duo packed up every little bit of clothing they had. The only things that they didn't pack was the bed, dresser, and the still unused TV they had to get after the geese incident. After an hour, Benson knocked on the door and told them that he found an apartment just outside the park. It was on the other side of park from where Benson lived. Benson already reserved an apartment on the first floor of the building. He had already got the keys. He gave them to Rigby and walked off to let them move in.

Rigby went down and got the cart and pushed it to the front. Skips had already known the two were moving out and pulled up in his van to help out. Mordecai was upstairs figuring out how to get there without being exposed. He started to think running as fast as he could to the apartment. But he figured his hood might fly off of his head feathers. Rigby came up to get the first bag of clothes and his trampoline.

"Dude, how am I supposed to get over there without anyone seeing me?" Mordecai asked his friend.

"You're supposed to see Skips anyway today, so just tell him now." Rigby answered.

"I'm just scared at how he'll take it."

"He probably won't care much. He wasn't surprised when we unleashed Snowballs."

"I dunno, dude."

"I'll go get him." Rigby ran out of the room before the bird could protest. A few minutes later the door to the duo's former room opened. Mordecai immediately curled up to hide himself. Rigby and Skips went inside and shut the door.

"So what changed, Rigby?" The white-haired shirtless man asked.

"Mordecai, just show him." The short man told his friend."

"Dammit Rigby. Give me one reason to do this." The curled up figure said.

"You're going to have to anyway. Just do it now. Plus he's your best option for getting there unseen."

"Unseen?" Skips asked curiously.

"Uggghh! Fine, but you owe me." Mordecai said. Rigby quickly locked the door. Skips looked at the curled up figure as Mordecai's head appeared. Except, Skips noticed something different but couldn't see because of the darkness in the room. He flicked to light switch and the room lit up, revealing Mordecai's feathered head.

"Happy, Rigby?" Mordecai snapped the short man.

"This has happened once before."

"Wait, what?"

"Mordecai, you're a blue jay."

"Ok, thanks for telling me, but you were saying something before?" Mordecai said. The bird was shaking hard.

"This has only happened once before. I don't know what causes it."

"Okay, how does this help me?"

"You won't turn back." The ball dropped.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, and there it is. I hope you liked it. If you think I did anything wrong feel free to leave a review to tell me. Anyway, that's what it means by half-human. It starts to get worse(In a good way of course), trust me. Anyway, I decided to start this rather than update B&B due to idea shortage. This will be updated when I get around to it since I'm trying to keep a schedule for the other fic. Anyway that "dust" might get a name soon. I have nothing else to say. Ramblings over.**

**Edit: If you're wondering about the genres, Mordecai will eventually be hurt emotionally and physically.**

**Why did Mordecai change? Who's the other person that changed? Is Mordecai worried about his relations with Margaret? Will Mordecai ever reveal himself to the world? Find out later!**


	2. No going back

**A/N: HELLO NEW AND OLD READERS! I'm continuing this because I said I would. Meanwhile, Brown and Blue is on break. I want to make a point right before the actual story happens. So woo! So now we know this is a kind of normal kinda human. So Mordo is a blue jay here, and there's another person who's gone through the same type of change. Btw these are mookie000 designs. Lets get to it shall we?**

* * *

**Authors Point:**

**What I aim to do with this story is seamlessly mix humanized fics with normal ones. It's original and a challenge. And not only this but show discrimination towards others who are different in one way or another; in this case, turned anthropomorphic animal. People can either be total assholes or extremely nice sympathetic people who help others in their time of need; ie Rigby and Skips helping Mordecai. It will show the light side of humanity as well as the darker side. I hope you understand what I am doing with this. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the fic.**

* * *

"You won't turn back." The old man said. The blue jay recoiled in shock. He nearly blacked out from the fact he would stay a blue jay the rest of his life. He sat on his bed and rested his head on his propped up wings.

"Are you sure?" Rigby asked Skips, completely confused.

"Yes. If it's the one thing I know about this, it's he will stay as a human-like blue jay the rest of his life." Mordecai sunk lower into his wings when he heard what Skips said.

"You said there was another person, who is it?" Rigby asked curiously.

"I don't know him. It was only on the news."

"Well that doesn't help."

"Dude, can we go to the apartment and go on from there?" Mordecai asked, irritated.

"He's right. The longer he's here the better the chances of being seen by someone. I don't know what would happen if he shows himself." Skips told the duo. Rigby grunted and started dragging his trampoline with all of his clothes on it out into the hallway. Mordecai stayed curled up in a ball while they finished taking everything down. When they were done Rigby grabbed Mordecai and pulled him out to the van as fast as he could.

Once in the van, Mordecai did as much as he could to hide himself. It didn't take long to arrive at the apartment building. Rigby looked at the keys and saw the apartment was on the first floor. Skips helped Rigby bring everything inside to the mid-sized apartment but was stopped at the door by the receptionist.

"That place is haunted you know."

"Haunted? Pff, I've seen worse." Rigby remarked.

"The last guy that was in there loved cats, but pets aren't allowed here."

"So?"

"After a while he never left. There were always random cat noises, but the guy didn't own one. Then some suit guys came and emptied out his place. Never saw him again."

"Hmmm." Rigby and Skips went back to putting everything in the apartment. Once everything was in, They brought the blue jay in without a problem. Once he was safe inside the apartment, Skips left to get the bed still in the park house. Mordecai walked around the apartment and examined everything. There was one bedroom, living room, kitchen, and one bathroom. The bedroom wasn't a problem since the two slept separately anyway. The dresser was set up in the living room with the TV and console on top of it. Rigby told his friend about what the receptionist had told him. Mordecai started thinking and got into a deep thinking session until Skips knocked on the door.

Rigby opened it and helped Skips with bringing the bed in, his scrawny arms barely able to lift it. They set it down in the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to continue the conversation from earlier.

"Maybe the other guy that lived here was the one that turned." Rigby said. Mordecai grunted in agreement, now in shorts and tank top.

"Maybe, we can't be sure unless we meet him. But the government probably took him away." Skips replied.

"But maybe he knows why this happened." Mordecai joined in.

"The same thing probably happened to him too, he wouldn't know."

"What if he does?" Rigby said.

"What if there's other people that this happened to today too?" Mordecai asked.

"There's probably only you. I'm sorry, Mordecai, but I can't help you on this one. I can ony support you if you decide to put yourself in danger and show yourself." Skips said with a slightly saddened face."Do yourself a favor and don't. It's probably better for the three of us."

"Why do you say that?" Rigby asked.

"The people who took the last guy here could've been government. Anything could've happened to him."

"Well that's not right! Mordecai is as human as the next guy! Other than that he's a blue jay."

Mordecai had a saddened face. Every one of his hopes and dreams were gone. Crushed. Dead. He couldn't put his degree to good use. He couldn't ever leave. He wouldn't be able to be with Margaret. He'd have to be supported completely by Rigby. On top of all that, Rigby was the ONLY person he could trust or really hang out with. Although confined to the apartment, of course. A tear formed on one of his eyes and streaked down the sky blue feathers, making them dark. It was hard to show any type of crying with his new body. It was only until he started sniffling that the two men noticed his emotion.

"Are you okay, dude?" Rigby asked in concern for his friend.

"It's just, I-I feel, u-useless now." Mordecai said, sniffling.

"Mordecai, just wait a while, I take it back. Give it until you feel strong and confident enough to go out there. Just be careful. I have to go now." Skips said to the two. He walked out and shut the door softly to not disturb the two.

Rigby had no real idea on how to comfort someone and mean it. And right now, his friend needed it. The brown haired man put his had on the blue jay's shoulder. Mordecai made no action to try and shake it off, he didn't care. He didn't care about a lot at the moment. Mordecai knew he could leave at any moment, yet he didn't want to. Rigby knew it as well. He gave up his comforting attempts and sat down against the wall in the living room and went into deep thoughts on figuring out how to get his friend through the predicament that is his new life.

Mordecai sobbed quietly standing in the kitchen for a few more minutes. Depressing thoughts running through his head. Wierd and unusual for him. Stuff he would have never thought of doing. He wasn't even 24 hours into it and he was breaking. Life could only get worse from there on out.

The blue jay left the kitchen and walked into the bedroom. He collapsed onto his bed and slowly fell into a nightmare of sleep. Rigby walked in a few minutes later and saw his friend shivering on the bed. He grabbed a few shirts from his pile and put them over his friend. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and checked a text.

Rigby walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote something down. It read: "Had to go somewhere. Be back soon. Dont go out." He put it on the bedroom door and stepped out, leaving his broken friend to himself.

* * *

Mordecai shot up on his bed. He looked at his arms and hands to find his wings. He cursed under his breath realizing it wasn't a dream and every bit of it was real. He got out of bed and checked his watch, now buried in his feathers. It was two in the morning. He looked around the room but no Rigby was found. He walked out and looked all over the apartment until he saw a note on the bedroom door.

Mordecai finished reading it and through it away. Then the door unlocked and Rigby walked in, locking the door behind him.

"Where did you go?" Mordecai asked the small man.

"Had to go help someone." Rigby replied bluntly and walked lazily into the bedroom.

"Until two in the morning?!"

"It was pretty bad."

"Who was it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Dude, you're my only way of seeing what's going on out there until I decide to show myself."

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. It was Jeremy and Chad."

"Those two? Why?"

"Something happened to Jeremy and Chad needed me to help him out. Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes." Mordecai finished with a tinge of anger. Rigby fell onto his trampoline and fell asleep. Mordecai laid down and stared at the ceiling until he passed out as well.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was short. I do. Reason is that I don't want to move into the big parts in the second chapter like I did with Brown & Blue. This should take place over a couple of years(the story). Mordecai's actual emotional harm starts at this point. But you may be asking, "Why Jeremy and Chad? Why not Margaret and Eileen?" This is because I like their characters and you'll see how it factors in later. Margaret and Eileen will come a couple more chapters in. This is actually hard to do since I'm used to writing them in the normal style, which is actually what I can do with Mordecai in this. Also, at this point in time, this could EASILY be switched into a Morby story. While I do support it, I have no plans of writing it right now. If you would like to create an alt as a Morby, PM me. Leave a review as the story begins it's development! Ramblings over.**

**What happened to Jeremy? When will Mordecai come out of the apartment? Will Mordecai come out of the apartment? Will Rigby ever learn to comfort properly? Find out later!**


	3. Good or bad Decision?

**A/N: Hello again! I am extremely sorry about the wait. School has been getting to me, I recently had to set up a 25+ mod Minecraft serer which gave me a massive headache and I've gotten sick(This note was written a while ago, sickness has passed now). I am planning on opening a Deviant Art account for posting original works(Working on one right now which is also for school) Anyway, b****y this time I hope you've seen my newest project. Anyway, welcome back to the wonderful world of being powerless to do anything. I've nothing to say other than my profile was revamped. We return with our blue jay protagonist 1 month later. Enjoy!**

* * *

**1 Month Later**

One month had passed since Mordecai and Rigby moved into the apartment. Every so often Skips would stop by to check up on Mordecai's condition. It always seemed as if he was okay, but he was getting worse by the hour. Rigby left every other day to help Chad with Jeremy. Mordecai kept pondering what could of possibly happened to the albino that Chad would call Rigby to help. But now, Mordecai was about to crack under the isolation. The only people he was able to see were Skips and Rigby. Even then, Rigby was gone most of the day for work and going to help Chad. He started having frequent episodes where he would engage in a conversation with himself. The pressure was getting to him. If he didn't get out soon, Mordecai would go insane.

It was only noon when he made a decision. He grabbed a peice of paper and wrote a note for Rigby. Saying he was going for a walk through the park. The first time the blue jay showed himself to the world. He didn't know if it would make his problems worse, or make them better. But the latter was heavily out-wieghed. He got his hoodie on and put the hood up. Mordecai's beak stuck past the hood for little bit, which would cause suspicion right out of the gate.

The bird started steeling up his nerves, readying for anything to happen. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the front door. Every ticking second feeling like a day. What was seconds in real time felt like weeks to Mordecai as he turned the knob of the door. When the door unlatched from the frame, he pulled the door open. He quickly stepped out and shut the door, remembering to lock it.

He quickly walked out of the building and across the street into the park. Mordecai started walking fast toward the zen garden, being cautious to avoid everyone while he made his way to the garden. Alas, his attempts of being incognito were futile. A few people noticed the bird and looked toward him, looking for anything wrong with him.

People started whispering around Mordecai, nothing audible to be heard. He started picking up speed, a small group now following him. Mordecai spotted his messy haired friend on the roof of the house cleaning out the gutters and decided to steer clear of it. The blue jay was walking fast and could only hear his heavy breathing. A small group followed him close behind. A few broke off and ran ahead of the suspicious hooded man. Mordecai noticed and started to turn off the path and into the field. The group followed his movement.

The few in front of Mordecai slowed down and started to let him catch up. The group behind closed in on him. The blue jay started to notice what was happening and started panicking. The group started to close in faster, Mordecai started to slow his breathing.

When they got too close, Mordecai broke into a run.

* * *

**A/N: I hate myself for making this soooo short, but it had to be done for the sake of cliffhanger and I don't like making you guys wait. But yeah, as mentioned, I will be making a DA to post original stories. The first one has somewhat of a basis of this story, should be up later in the week. Anyway, next chapter after I post something new for Rigby's Past. I'll try to make it quick. Ramblings over! Laters peeps!**


End file.
